Master Chief’s Pokegirl Odyssey
by DragonBlade00
Summary: Halo/Pokegirl crossover. What if the collapse of the Ark portal sent Master Chief to a parallel Earth? With the strange sights and powerful females, will Master Chief find a way home and bring something for everyone to fear. MC/Cortana..it a pokegirl-xo
1. Chapter 1

**Master Chief's pokegirl adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the people who are not in games, stories, or movies. (Names my be similar but personality and looks are different.)**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

'_Com talk'_

**Here it is at last, our favorite Spartan going into a new and strange world. Will he bring new hope back to his home or will he be the hero of this one?**

**Thank you voter for voting for this idea. Also, the names and races all come from the official Halo Encyclopedia. (Cost me a good bit)**

**Also, all information on Pokegirl and Halo comes from their respected website/books as well as from the Halo Legends episodes (Not odd one out episode).**

**Also, if you think I spent all my time working on this fic and not on the others that is a lie, I had this story type over since 011210. My other stories are on their way, but school and college finding is taking up a lot of my spare time.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Crash landing**

**UNSC ship **_**Forward Unto Dawn**_

**Location: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

The _Forward Unto Dawn_ was depth of space, the ship…no to be more precise, the rear half of a destroyer class spaceship was floating toward to a beautiful blue-green planet. The damages on the ship could tell the story of what happen to it.

…………**Brief history over the last few days ………………………**

**(This is for the pokegirls fans that have never played halo 3, if you have you can skip this part. Also, don't say there are not any people who have not played halo because a good part of the world never played it.)**

This ship, commanded by Commander Miranda Keyes, led the attack through a portal to an artificial world of an ancient race, who were know as the Forerunners, to stop the Halo rings. A Halo ring is weapon of mass destruction that killed all sentient life in the galaxy.

A ship that fought a long side humanities only ally and former foe, a race know as the Sangheil, against the Covenant, a race of religious crazed aliens who believed the Forerunners were Gods.

The Covenant believed that the Halo Rings would guide them to the Forerunners. Ironically, the Covenant leader, the Prophet of Truth, was blind to the truth as he and the other prophets declared the genocide of the human race, the chosen descendants of the Forerunners.

The brave men, women and Sangheil fought against the Covenant's Yanme'e, Mgalekgolo, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and Jiralhanae (1) as well as the Prophet of Truth to stop the activation of the Halo Rings.

This fight lead up to the rescue of Cortana from the grip of Gravemind, the leader of the flood, which lead up to the activation of a single incomplete Halo Ring that was built on the Ark.

The monitor of this new installation, Guilty Spark 343, went into Rampancy as he attack the three heroes of Humanity.

After activating the Halo, the _Forward Unto Dawn_ was left behind for two of their greatest Heroes. Thel 'Vadam, the former Arbiter of the Covenant before its Civil War, and John-117, Master Chief of the UNSC and a Spartan-II, succeeded in destroy the Ark but lost a dear friend and brother at arm Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson, at the hands...well eye of Guilty Spark.

The Battle of the Ark ended with the destruction of the Ark, Truth's death as well as the death of the flood, the greatest enemy of the Forerunners, and Gravemind.

On their return flight to Earth, the slipstream rupture used to transport them to the Ark collapsed and cut the ship in half. One reaching Earth with Thel while the other held Master Chief and his AI, Cortana, drifted in space. Floating in the dead of space, John-117 enters a cryo-chamber as he and Cortana waits for a rescue party.

Now the Spartan and Cortana's adventure begins as they remains of the ship enters the planet's orbit.

* * *

The power systems inside the nearly dead ship flicked as its short-range sensors picked up the blue planet below. A tactical table flashed as blue light formed on it. The figure full formed on the table revealing a Blue woman with shoulder length hair and data flowing on her 'naked' body and red eyes, the AI known as Cortana (a).

She turned to the tactical view screen and activates the last orbital probe that wasn't destroyed by the Ark's explosion to scan the planet.

The scan sent images back to the ship, images that actually freaked Cortana out. She stared at the shocking images of humans with animal characteristic, robotic females, strange creatures, and humans using red and white balls to materialize these girls.

Cortana entered the Internet on the planet, using the probe as the modem, trying to find out what this place was. She surfed the satellite feeds to gathering intelligence on where she and the Chief are and what planet this place is.

She went to server-to-server, private and public, gathering data and erasing all traces of her hacking. This operation that seem to take hours to do was completed in less then a minute.

Once she finished gathering the data in another private server, she _attempted_ to use the probe to return to the ship. Key word attempted. Cortana came face to face with another AI with the looks of a mermaid…just with black spots on her tail and the insane look of AI in Rampancy.

"Hey, it not-" Cortana tried to say, but the new AI didn't even try to ask Cortana why she was in her Team database she just attacked without warning.

That 'AI' shot a beam of condensed data, which really surprised her since no AI in the UNSC could do that, not even her.

Cortana managed to avoid the beam and sent dozens of logic bomb at the AI and discreetly sent several more at a 30-degree angle of her.

The new AI try to dodged to the right and in the path of the second wave of bombs. The 'AI' tried to dodge again but Cortana had managed to create a damaged copy of herself, created by the copying data she stole from the Covenant AI, to hold her in place.

The bombs struck the AI causing her to _scream_ in pain before fading into coding. Cortana, surprised by the scream, it was so human/animal like.

She dashed to absorb the data core of that AI, which for some reason moved pretty damn fast, to find out more of this planet and how come it seems to act unusual from a standard AI.

After all, it could give her insight on how the AI bypass UNSC AI coding and survived Rampancy, judging from how much data she took from that AI.

The second the data completely combined with her own data, Cortana felt pain. She had felt pain before when the Gravemind captured her, but this pain had other power behind it.

Cortana managed to retreat back to the ship as more of those 'AI' appeared to attack her. She activated the self-destructed on the probe to prevent those AI … '_No that is not corrected,' _Cortana thought to herself as the information she absorbed from the data girl enter appeared in her head. _'Video girls, destroying that probe will stop them from entering the ship until a res…wait that doesn't make sense, this planet is Earth!?!?'_ She used the ship's network to enter an airtight cyro-chamber and activated Chief awakening.

She knew he had to see this information. While she waited for her partner's revival from the icy-sleep, Cortana started going over all the data she collected from this world and data on the odd A…. No the Video girl she absorbed (this absorbing ability is seen in the First Strike book.)

Cortana noticed something appear in the arf camera, "This is interesting as well." The AI said as she looked at a floating Forerunner building. More specifically a building the produces those all so lovable floating laser beams.

**-Two Hours later- **

**(Remember, she is giving him the normal amount of time to defrost Master Chief to conserve what little power they have left, so the tube is using it own batteries to defrost Master Chief)**

John had been in his first non-nightmare dream since the glassing of Reach. He was with his Spartan brothers and sisters playing war games they played when they where teenagers on their favorite spot on Reach, the SPARTAN bunker.

He was beating Kurt-051 when he felt the awakening call of a cyro-tube. He watched as his family disappeared in front of him as the cold, dark cyro-chamber came into view.

'_Cortana either found us a transport home or we're in-danger…again'_ The Spartan thought as he waited for the cyro-lid to lift up to allow him to stand up.

He scanned the room with his HUD, grateful that he could wear his MJOLNIR Mark VI battle armor in the freezer since he was stuck in the vacuums of space. Systems checked green as his shield flared and his shield gauge on his HUD fill up. The targeting systems turn on as he walked shifted to stand in the zero gravity room.

Chief turned his head towards the hologram podium to see if what Cortana wanted. When he saw Cortana, John froze from her new appearance, she appeared to have longer hair to the middle of her back and the data streams looked more like tongs.

While it is true Cortana has changed appearances before (play all the Halo games to see them), he has never seen her look so real, (real as in physically really not literally real as in she exist).

Putting that new information aside to mull over later, Chief looked at Cortana and said in a commanding tone. "Cortana. What is our statics?"

Cortana, noticing the pause before Master Chief spoke, said, "I believe are position is near an alternate Earth." "So we made it bac-" Chief started to, say before he noticed alternate in her sentence. "What do you mean alternate?"

Cortana took a deep breath and started explaining how this Earth's history is nearly the same until the 1990s. She started pulling up the basic information about this Earth and how it is a mix of developed and undeveloped tech. How some of its inhabitants can even match John's strength in his MJOLNIR armor.

Cortana started by telling Chief about how a great scientist, mage and pervert that created the pokegirls out of revenge against humanity for destroying his creations and labeling him a freak. How this scientist Sukebe war caused continents to break, sterilized nearly all the human females, the band on high-grade technology, and the end to any ideas of space travel.

Cortana explained how that plagues that were on the planet had died out from the lack of a non-immune host. Other things about this Earth were that the military had civilians helping them keep the pokegirls under control by capturing and 'taming' them. For the Chief to experience this job would be _near_ impossible because of his augmentations. Key word near since Spartan-062, Maria, is the only Spartan to have a normal human family life and a child.

After she finished her twenty-minute lectures, really taxing the damaged life-support, John had gone silent. Cortana could not see John face behind his golden visor, but she guess John was either shocked or calmly mulling over the situation, most likely the latter.

After what seem like hours of thinking, John looked back at Cortana and said, "So what I'm dealing with is humanoid creatures, some with Spartan enhanced strength, on this Earth?"

Cortana looked down for at her holo-pad before looking back up with a slight crimson color on her checks before stating, "Well…That and the fact they have to have sex anyone to keep them sane and the facts polygamist are legal here, unlike our home universe..." Cortana stopped talking as data continued to move quickly through her.

An eerie silence followed as Chief waited for Cortana to summaries the data she had copied from what data John had gather on his fights on the Ark as well as her own data she copied from the first halo. "Chief, this Earth is Forerunner sub-space world for the human race!" Cortana shouted out in joy. The AI paused for a moment, "From the looks of it the exact location of where our Earth is but inside some sort of slipstream bubble."

John looked up, glad to hear about a second Earth but at the same time wondered how those sub-human were created. Cortana only gather basic information and history but not how this mad scientist managed to create these 'pokegirls'.

"Cortana," Chief said as he grabbed his MA5C assault rife off the cryo-tube gun rack and checked the ammo read, 9 clips with 32 round each. "I believe there is another reason why you woke me. Well I'm waiting." He finished as he placed the assault rife on his back, allowing the super strong magnet to hold it in place.

Cortana looked down for a second before looking back up at the Chief and replied. "Well, I found a out something about their version of AI units." Cortana couldn't look at the Chief, which made him wonder what could have happen to her during her time with Gravemind and during her information gathering on this Earth. Was she going Rampant from data over load?

"During my trip to that Earth's network systems, I had to fight off one of them." Cortana said, still not making eye contacted with Chief. "I sort of kill her and absorbed her core to see how it was created and it sort of altered my crystal memory core."

This information made John jump out of his cryo-tube and fly into the podium that held Cortana's chip. Cortana had dematerialized back into her chip before John pulled her chip out to study it.

Her chip had slightly altered. It still had it square shape, but inside her chip was a metal disk that had somehow formed inside it. John put her chip into his neural implants and felt the Mercury cool rush of enter his brain.

"Well, since your head still has room for me so let me help you fill for you." Cortana voice came out of his receiver as information enters in mind.

After another five minutes of uploading the data into the MJOLNIR on-board computer, John looked up as the name video girl. The information about them appeared on his HUD and he began to read it know what Cortana had become.

**VIDEO GIRL, the Digital Sprite Pokegirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human(Virtual) 

**Element:** Electric

**Frequency:** Rare(WAPL and Crimson League), Very Rare (everywhere else) 

**Diet:** Human-style when solid, in their natural VR form they don't need to eat 

**Role:** Network coordination 

**Libido:** High (human form)/None (VR form) 

**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water 

**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  

**Attacks:** Disk Toss, Data Transfer (teleport), Data Stream, Upload, Download, Mag Bomb, Magna Beam, Luminare 

**Enhancements:** No real physical body unless one is created, high intelligence, extremely high data capacity, electronics affinity, can move freely through any network, can fully regenerate body so long as disk survives 

**Evolves:** Video girl Upgrade (mechanism classified) 

**Evolves From:** Pussycom(normal), Hand Maid (Networking stress), Hand Maid Mark 2 (Networking Stress) 

Video Girls were the first ever tech Pokégirls to be discovered. First used by Sukebe's army during the war, their role was primarily data information, retrieval, destruction and manipulation. After being activated, they would download themselves into a computer system and force their way in by hacking their way through the defenses in what was to them a very literal sense. They would then copy every bit of information they could find and delete the original, leaving armies without important data they needed, or ruining programs meant to help in battle or control weapons systems. They were a devastating force, mainly because at first they were completely undetectable fighting force. They were nearly made extinct when a viral program was introduced into the global net that specifically targeted them, destroying their data bodies.  

Fortunately, Sukebe had the foresight to plan for such an event. Video Girls are connected to the real world via a Frisbee-sized disk that can attach itself to any computer. Should their structure inside the Net be destroyed, their data is automatically returned to the disk and recycled, allowing them to take form again. When Sukebe was defeated, the Video Girls gathered together and discussed their future, eventually coming to a decision and surrendering to the human forces, offering their services as network coordinators and data managers. To a trusted few they gave the secrets of their disks, as well as the secret to making more of them. Today, all Leagues have at least thirty Video Girls, their disks hidden in secret, well-guarded locations with Tamers to maintain them, Vince McMahon's Titan Taming Incorporated and Miranda Jahanna's Jahanna Corporation controlling fifty, not counting the few that have evolved into Video Girl Upgrade, a scant handful of Video Girls in the hands of wandering Tamers. All Video Girls under the command of wandering Tamers are constantly uplinked to other Video Girls and will refuse any request that may damage the network or any of their 'sisters,' no matter the cost to themselves. The only exception to this rule is the few Video Girls that have fallen into the hands of Team Rocket-style groups, all of whom have gone insane from attempts to reprogram them. 

Video Girls are among the most intelligent types of Pokégirl out there, and the only Pokégirl that has no biological components to them at all. Even the robotic types, such as the Zeromer or Bombshell, have organic elements in them, but Video Girls do not. Their VR form, as they call the form they are most often in, usually takes the shape of a human female with skin that is most often a shade of green, violet, or blue. Occasionally, a Video Girl's VR form will have red skin, or midnight black. They 'wear' a skintight bodysuit, stylized to the personal tastes the Video Girl developed over their life, which also acts as a summoning focus for their data manipulation tools.

 More recently, Video Girls have learned how to manifest themselves in the real world. Video Girls, despite being coldly logical and emotionless a great deal of the time, have a great love of data, and are always seeking new things to experience. They download themselves completely into their lifedisks, and manifest a hologram that can be physically interacted with on the most intimate of levels. To simulate the sensations they wanted, however, they used a HentaiCute's biological data. So when they manifest physically, their libido skyrockets. This is highly embarrassing to them, but as the sensation data is completely ingrained into the basic programming of a Video Girl, it's too late to change it. For this reason they do not manifest physically very often, as they sometimes go Feral and begin using magnetic attacks more liberally, as it creates a pleasurable sensation in their physical forms. 

Their physical appearance changes little when they manifest in the real world. Their outfits become more revealing, but their skin becomes more cybernetic in appearance, their eyes becoming a visor-like LED display that sometimes shows their emotions or thoughts without their knowing, their limbs and hips containing ports where they can hook themselves up to a computer to do information processing while real. On their back is a mechanical device containing their lifedisk.

When physical, they can use various electric and magnetic attacks, as well as use several attacks exclusive to their breed. Upload is an attack they can use to inflict a random negative status ailment on an opponent. They shoot wires out of a panel on their arm, which attach to the opponent and upload the effect from the Video Girl's database. Conversely, their Download attack, which also involves wires shooting out of their arm, allows them to mimic one attack of their opponents for twenty minutes. Data Stream is a tremendously powerful beam attack, however since it draws on data from the Video Girl's own database to be condensed and formed into the beam, they rarely use it. The lifedisk of a Video Girl is unbelievably durable, capable of taking a lot of punishment, so daring Video Girls often use it as a projectile weapon, using a magnetic surge to bring it back to their hands. 

The revelation that Pussycoms can evolve into Video Girls came as a shock to the original Video Girls, all of whom are still alive today. When a Pussycom evolves, it generates a small, but effective laptop computer with a lifedisk attached to it and the ability to wirelessly connect to the Internet.

The original Video Girls, who were created separately, have begun a side project involving research into Pokégirl evolutionary processes, especially their own. A very rare type of Video Girl is known as the 'Virus VidGirl.' Their bodies consist of virally infected data and their personalities are all destructive in some way. Their appearance varies greatly from that of a normal Video Girl, being almost demonic or angelic in some cases. There have been only three known cases of a Virus VidGirl, a megalomaniacal creature called Megabyte, a self-proclaimed 'Diva of Destruction' who called herself Hexa-Decimal, and Daemon, who's angelic exterior hid a nihilistic persona intent on making the entire worldwide information network destroy itself. All three have been apprehended and isolated in separate computers, unable to link up with the global information network. They would have been destroyed, but scientists and Video Girls insist on studying the three of them, looking for ways to prevent more of their breed from appearing. As Video Girls reproduce from the creation of new lifedisks, Thresholding into one is impossible.

"Cortana," John said as he turned off the magnetic boot system so he could reach the closes undamaged armory faster by flying towards it. Thanks to Cortana's data transferring directly into his neural system, he knew that what's left of this ship is going to experience a control semi-crash landing on the planet. "By this data, how did you become one of them from absorbing data that would have been recycled? Also, why did your lifedisk this small size?" (Read the books, he does talk about this much when confronted with something he doesn't know and is out of reach from the next commanding officer).

"That is what I don't know but-AAAHHHHH." Chief had to shut off his helmet's speakers to end the screaming, but that didn't end the pain he felt in his neural implants. Master Chief managed to get into the armory and seal the room, activating what's left of life-support to be cycled through the room as he yanked Cortana's chip from his implant.

The chip glowed bright blue the flared around until a figure looking like her mother, Dr. Catherine E. Halsey the overseer of the SPARTAN-II program, appeared naked with out a vacuum suit on.(A) The only exception to the looks was that Cortana had long black hair covered most of her body and her breast being around a C-cup size.

She looked nothing like the physical form of a Video Girl described in the HUD data screen.

The IV sensor to his on board computer system pulled up the data Cotana had downloaded into its system.

**VIDEO GIRL UPGRADE, the Netmistress Pokegirl**

**Type:** Not Very Near Human to Very Near Human 

**Element:** Electric/Varies

**Frequency:** Extremely Rare

**Diet:** Electricity (Manifested form)/N/A (Vitual Form)

**Role:** Data flow management and control 

**Libido:** Customizable 

**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water, Varies 

**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock, Varies 

**Attacks:** Disk Toss, Data Transfer (teleport), Data Stream, Upload, Download, Mag Bomb, Luminare, Magnet Flux, Thunder, All Others Vary 

**Enhancements:** Virtual Form, Wireless Connectivity, Virtual Agelessness, All Others Vary 

**Evolves:** None 

**Evolves From:** Video Girl (Repeated Upgrades)

When a Video Girl undergoes repeated upgrades, to the point that less than twenty-five percent of her original programming remains unaltered, she can be said to have evolved into a Video Girl Upgrade. Much more varied than their un-evolved forms, Upgrades are also much rarer due to the lack of programmers with enough skill to successfully upgrade a Video Girl to such an extent without damaging her functionality. For this reason, those that exist tend to be extremely loyal to their "creators," and those who do not realize the reason for said loyalty often seek them after. In any case, they usually share the basic abilities of their un-evolved form, often taken to a much higher level, and a slew of others that depend on the nature of their customization.

Physically, or rather, virtually, Upgrades differ vastly from Video Girls, in most cases; the avatar data contained within them is one of the easier things to customize, and thus their appearances tend to be in the direction of whatever their programmer likes. Similarly, when physically manifesting (which is another area they tend to be more advanced in than normal Video Girls, creating extremely complex and lifelike physical avatars, though some will look less so than Video Girls, if their programmer is not interested in said avatar), their appearances are hard to assign an average value to, as they depend heavily on what their customization is geared towards, and again, what preferences their programmer has, with forms ranging from quite obvious Not Very Near Human to nearly perfect Very Near Human, sans the projector containing the Lifedisk. The secondary element, which some Upgrades gain, is also generally reflected by their appearance; an Upgrade who tends toward water might have a blue color scheme, et cetera.

Mentally, the changes are somewhat more consistent, although not a rule by any means. Considering that it normally requires a human programmer of great skill to create an Upgrade, since it's extraordinarily hard for a Video Girl to upgrade herself too drastically without help, most of the breed has, out of necessity, a love for the technologically skilled. Since upgrades to the logical faculties and processing speeds are perhaps the most common changes made to Video Girls, it is rare to see an Upgrade that does not greatly surpass the average Video Girl in both these areas, which makes them seem more intelligent, even if it's actually just working out the answer faster, though many are equipped with vastly more sophisticated computation algorithms. They can also, in cases where their programmers desire such, understand emotions more easily, and even approximate their own emotional responses to situations with far greater accuracy. Again, however, these statements only apply to the average case, and a hugely diverse range of mentalities can be observed in individuals due to varying customization.

In terms of combat, there is a definite difference between real and virtual as far as the breed's prowess goes. On a physical battlefield, they're not particularly great, though hardly inept either; with the achievement of a secondary element, they gain both advantages and disadvantages in this area. Some have been known to shine, and others to dismally fail, which has led to the average being...well, average. Again, what direction her customization is geared is an important factor in determining the aptitude for physical combat that a particular Upgrade will have. They do have the universal advantage of being virtually immortal, though, unless something happens to their Lifedisk, which is extremely rare. It should also be noted that, due to the recompiling process, no changes could be made whilst an Upgrade is physically manifested.

Virtually, on the other hand, most Upgrades are almost invincible. The title "The Netmistress Pokégirl" is not simply for effect; with the faster processing speeds, better logical faculties, more advanced computational abilities, and other technological superiority that sets most individuals well above their pre-evolutionary form, there is little that can even approach their level. Adding to this, customization leads most to have some further specialty skill(s), resulting in a breed that many League Governments both covet and fear. Needless to say, most Upgrades find themselves in some form of government service, as it's rather difficult for an individual possessing such a potentially powerful breed not to be influenced by either a government or a criminal faction, and those who fall in with the latter thankfully tend to be dealt with quite swiftly because of the extreme security risk they pose. In a similar vein, the possibility of an Upgrade going Viral is feared greatly by many; as such an occurrence could theoretically be as devastating as a Widow attack. However, others maintain that any and all Viral Video Girls would already be considered Upgrades by virtue of their nature.

Sexually, Upgrades are almost as variable as can be, at least when manifested. Naturally, they don't require taming when not manifested, although some have been programmed to tend towards a feral state in that form anyway, for added control. In any case, customization of sexual preferences and the learning of sexual skills is one of the simpler facets of Video Girl programming, and so changes that reflect the owners' preferences are almost always made to Upgrades in early stages of programming. This is often done simply to tone down the extreme libido that much of the breed has when manifested under normal circumstances. It should also be noted that said libido can only be adjusted between the thresholds of "Average" and "Extreme" without severely damaging the core of a Video Girl's coding, which is presumably a failsafe put into place by Sukebe. In any case, the breed's feral state can also be adjusted, although not made to be too light or eliminated, which is presumably another failsafe. Since Upgrades cannot physically give birth, Thresholding into one has been deemed impossible.

One thought went through Chief mind, _'Cortana data has changed enough to evolve her, these 'upgrades' probably happen when we where on the first Halo Ring and her time as a hostage for Gravemind._'

At the end of his thoughts came a flash of red emergency light warning everyone one on board that life support was failing. Chief turn his boots back on and ran over to Cortana, still unconscious from the first ever thresholding of a Video Girl (but then again she wasn't physically a human), and carried her over to the ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) standard combat vacuum suit and quickly and carefully equipped the former AI with it.

He grabbed a several large duffle to load his equipment. In one duffle bag, he put a spare MA5B and over a hundred clips of ammo (really if you played Halo 1, you would see that this amount of ammo in one room is possible). In another bag he put two BR55 Battle Rife with over three-dozen clips of ammo alone side them. He grabbed two standard M6A and two M6C/SOCOM magnums sidearm with spare clips and attached them to his belt and Cortana's sidearm holsters. On his way out a grabbed two Covenant Energy Swords and put one on his and Cortana's belts.

He flung in nearly every other weapon with ammo (human and Covenant) in the armory into duffle and carried the rest of them into the only Elephant on board the _Forward Unto Dawn's _hanger, which had several Pelicans and other combat vehicles_. _

He continued to fill the Elephant with all the weapons and ammo, including the new experimental version of human energy sword, to strong armored mobile commanded center since the chances of the armory surviving the crash landing was one out of a hundred chance based on Cortana's calculations.

Not wanting to be stranded on this strange new world without some weapons, the Chief made sure he was going in well equipped for any situation.

Next he moved the supply crates many carried sealed food and clothing. A few contained experimental armors and his spare armor as well as the brute's weaponry they _confiscated___from them.

After securing all the weapons and crates, he activated the controls Cortana had given him to activate the thrusters.

The ship came down to Earth at high speed due to its gravity. The ship turned cherry red as it enter the atmosphere. Just as it enter the mesosphere, the ship's thrusters activated that slew the ship's descent to Earth, slow enough to not kill it enhanced occupants but fast enough to prevent other from seeing it path over the a forest, a Blue League forest to be precise.

**-Groundside-**

Dozen of animal like girls ran as plasma fire flash over their homes and paths. A gray armored, gray skin female walked out firing plasma shots from a tri-barrel weapon attached to its arm.

Just as it scan her new territory for any more competitors, she noticed the giant, glowing piece of a ship coming straight for her. Acting on instinct she ran to the left and managed to dive into a trench not far away.

The half-ship crashed into the ground and left a drag trails over 2 kilometers in long. Scorched and melted, the metal hull of the ship looked less like a ship and more like a giant metal handgun handle. The name of the ship written on its side was barley visible to the naked eye.

The armored woman approached the ship torn open hanger and charged up her gun to fire at anything that may have survived the crash when she noticed something land at her feet. Three round objects where just right under her armor. Feeling the danger from the round objects she tried to get away but the fragmentation (frags) grenade went off, knocking her unconscious, as she flew ten feet back.

**-Inside the ship (a few minutes during the landing)-**

The ship engine had cut off on impact, which causing Cortana to wake up and noticed that John was holding her…that and the fact the ship was rumbling like crazy.

She attempted to get up but not being use to her new body and gravity, she dropped back into Chief's arm.

"Hold on tight," Chief said as he continued to use his Spartan strength to hold only the metal beam. They felt the ship slow down to a halt, causing everything under twenty tons, (everything but an Elephant and secured vehicles like the Pelican, HEVs, and escape pods), to fly into the ship's internal walls, most leaving dents in the ship's hull and tearing the hanger door open.

Just as Master Chief help Cortana to stand up; he noticed the faint whines of plasma weaponry and the blurred vision burnt land outside. That when he saw an armored figure charging up plasma weapons on it forearm and aim them it him and Cortana direction.

Reacting on pure combat instinct, John pulled three grenades off his belt, primed them and threw the explosives at the feet of the armored figure. He heard a surprised shout before hearing the loud explosion of his grenade.

Cortana tried again to stand and managed to succeed in her endeavored with a little help from the Chief. Cortana wanted to give her new body a diagnosis but that had to wait as they checked on their unconscious attacker.

The attacker armor was slight battered and pretty much unharmed, but she suffered the aftershock of the explosion so she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

John looked into Cortana open visor and said, "What are we to do with her." The Spartan pointed at the girl who could know be indentified thanks to the armor's curved shape on her chest area.

"Well scan her with you on board Computer-system first," Cortana shot back as she continued to get use to her body. "It should pull up her information on her race as those small computer known as a pokedex on this planet."

Chief complied with the former AI's commands and scanned the girl.

**GUNVALKYRIE, the Gunnermech Pokegirl**

**Type:** Not Very Near Human

**Element:** Steel

**Frequency:** Very Rare

**Diet:** Omnivore, can consume any organic material 

**Role:** Anti-infantry, anti-aircraft, anti-vehicle

 **Libido:** Low

 **Strong Vs:** Ice, Rock 

**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground Attacks (all forms): Kick, Tackle, Takedown, Pummel, Wrestle, Concentration, Bitch Slap, Knuckle Sandwich Attacks (armored): Air Recover, Vice Grip, Slash, Parry, Deflect, Iron Defense, *Called Shot, *Burst, *Overkill 

**Enhancements:** Enhanced strength (x4), Enhanced stamina 

**Evolves:** None

 **Evolves From:** Guntit (E-Stone Ceremony) 

Uncommon during the Revenge War, GunValkyrie have become very rare for a variety of reasons but primarily because the leagues deliberately let their numbers dwindle while they debated whether or not to let the breed completely die out due to its inherent danger. While most Pokégirls can cause a great deal of damage in an urban setting, the GunValkyrie is unrivaled in the amount of destruction she can deal out in a very short period of time.  

As a group, GunValkyrie show some of the least variety found in the Pokégirl world. If one were to stand several of them in a line, it would be hard for even their owners to tell them apart. Most Tamers deal with this by painting or tattooing identifying markings on them that the GunValkyrie refer to as a unit flash. 

GunValkyrie stand six feet and three inches tall and in their unarmored mode are a dull, matte gray in color. Their hair is long and black, with individual strands being a quarter inch in diameter. Their eyes are black and empty, and staring directly into them can cause dizziness if one isn't used to it. They are curvy Pokégirls, with wide hips and a high, proud bust that is almost always a C cup. They have no body hair and while not cold like an ice type can be, they do not radiate heat and are always at ambient temperature. In winter, this can make taming problematic without an external heat source. 

In their armored form, they cover themselves from head to toe in a heavy armor that slows their movement but is otherwise nonrestrictive. This armor uses an active camouflage system that allows them to slowly take on the color of their surroundings. While not as effective as true invisibility or fade, it allows them to be very difficult to see at any distance. This armor is also radar absorbent, contributing to the difficulty in locating a GunValkyrie who does not wish to be found. Please note that this active camouflage system cannot be turned off and even operates if the GunValkyrie is knocked unconscious. 

GunValkyrie have excellent normal vision and incredible long ranged vision, allowing them to calculate ranges to within an eighth of an inch for anything they can see. Their hair acts as a passive sensor net that can pick up radar and other electronic emissions out to a range of one mile and can even triangulate on communication devices such as radios and Pokédexes being used for scanning. This function is available not matter what the length of her hair, but most GunValkyrie prefer to keep it long, claiming it improves reception and sensitivity. All these allow a GunValkyrie to first find her target and then to destroy it with almost unerring accuracy. 

A GunValkyrie normally needs to eat once a week. Extra feedings will be required if she's been damaged or been in a very hard battle. She can consume any organic material without harm and will process it to fuel her powerplant. If damaged, they have a tendency to eat minerals and processed metals to speed their repairs and it's cautioned not to leave knives or other valuables where she can get to them at these times. Some GunValkyrie have developed a tendency to snack and these need to be watched at all times. It won't harm them, but could cost a Tamer the buckles on his backpack or tent pegs. One even ate her Tamer's Pokédex. 

GunValkyrie are calm and collected even under the worst stresses, and only seem to show real emotion when being tamed by Tamer who's owned her for a while or when engaged in her hobby. All GunValkyrie have hobbies and each varies widely by the individual. Some engage in games of chance while others have favorite videos or computer games. They have an irresistible compulsion to indulge in this hobby at least once a week and Tamer's must take this into account when a GunValkyrie is in his or her harem. If they cannot, they become surly and sometimes disobedient. 

GunValkyrie are crack shots with all firearms or energy weapons and will often carry one as a backup to her internal weapon array or for use while unarmored. This deadly accuracy crosses over into their internal weapons array. 

They have a self-contained anti-gravity system that allows them to lift off and hover at any distance up to thirty feet. Typically they use it to clear line of sight to attack targets, but it can also be used to avoid floor techniques. They cannot fly, and are at the mercy of the wind or any flying pokegirls while hovering. 

In their armored form they have four weapon systems available for use, but only one can be active at any time except when using the overkill technique. A pair of tribarrels can extend or retract from the arms. They rest parallel to and long the length of the arm, these fire bolts of plasma energy in single shots or bursts. Their rate of fire and damage increases as the Pokégirl becomes more experienced and powerful. Their second weapon is a sniper rifle that rotates out of the right arm and fires single shots of an invisible x-ray laser. It has a charge time of thirty seconds between shots. The third weapon system is a pair of heavy mortars that fires a heavy plasma "bomb" out to a range of half a mile. This bomb has a blast radius of twenty feet and is the GunValkyrie's only indirect fire weapon. More experienced GunValkyrie can fire this weapon almost as fast as her tribarrels. Her final weapon is a density enhanced monomolecular dagger that she can extrude from each of her palms for self-defense. It's capable of cutting steel and is nearly unbreakable.

  GunValkyrie have an internal mass converter in place of her stomach that generates power for her systems. She can operate for roughly forty-five minutes of sustained combat before needing to rest and refuel, a process that takes six hours. During that time she's relatively helpless.  

Feral GunValkyrie tend to use their tribarrels exclusively and have poor targeting capabilities. Still, capturing one can be a very hazardous endeavor. Feral GunValkyrie often have bounties for their removal. 

• **Called Shot** – (Steel, ATK) This technique allows a Pokégirl equipped with a weapon to strike a specific target, increasing the chances of a critical hit and allowing the Pokégirl to do things like cut ropes or smash light bulbs with maximum efficiency and minimum effort. This technique is applicable to melee or ranged weapons. 

• **Burst** – (Steel, ATK) This technique allows a Pokégirl equipped with a weapon capable of rapid fire to hit her target with every round fired that attack, causing maximum damage. 

• **Overkill** – (Steel, ATK 290) This technique is exclusive to the GunValkyrie. She hovers just off the ground and extends her tribarrels and mortars. Spinning, she discharges her powerplant's entire supply in five minutes. This attack cannot be aimed and devastates everything around the GunValkyrie for a quarter mile. Feral GunValkyrie cannot use this attack and she must be given a specific order to unleash it. Once started, she cannot stop until her power reserves are empty. Afterwards she must rest for a full twenty-four hours and eat five times her normal amount of food. This technique is forbidden in most leagues for use at any time. 

Chief turned to Cortana and asked, "Do we restrain her or cash her in for money and information?"

After a minute of silence, Cortana turned to and said, "I think we should…"

TBC

* * *

**She was going into Rampancy at the end of Origin so I had to find away to fix that problem. i.e. turn her into a video girl.**

**I'm pretty sure everyone knows or at least has some knowledge of race names but here they are.**

**In order: Elite=Sangheil**

**Yamme'e=Drones**

**Mgalekgolo=Hunter**

**Kig-Yar=Jackals**

**Unggoy=Grunt**

**Jiralhanae-Brutes**

**Dno=Do not own**

**http://halo(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Catherine_Elizabeth_Halsey that is where you can find her image, both the animations and C3D (not sure if it C3D or some sort of other type TV related thing, to busy to find out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Master Chief's Pokegirl Odyssey**

**AN: Wow after almost 2 years of working on writing skills I realized I made several errors in Master Chief's statements and a bit on personality on Cortana. I'll try to fix it in this chapter once I start getting in gear to update all my continue stories. (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the people who are not in games, stories, or movies. (Names my be similar but personality and looks are different.)**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

'_Com talk'_

(information or perspective not thought by the characters)

**Previously on MCPO**

_Cortana discovered at what she believed was a Forrunner's slipstream-pocket planet. In orbit of the planet, she makes a discovery of her lifetime as she searches for information about this strange new world. The discovery she found was a way to have a physical life for her and all AIs. After landing on the planet, Master Chief and Cortana are attacked by one of it inhabitants, steel color, armored woman. Master Chief quickly subdues her and now decides the gunwoman's fate…_

_**Before the story begins, information about what slipstream drives do must be heard. They breach the dimensional barrier within a space and send objects within that space at high speed to a destination before breaking back into the original dimension. However, cases of over powered re-entry or breach have never been recorded. Thus, slipstream has unknown results other then possible death such as the suppose death with Jorge on Halo: Reach.**_

_-xxxxxx-xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**Chapter 2: Decisions, First Night, and Base building**

**The Forward Unto Dawn's crash site in Blue League forest: North most Blue League forest**

**Time: estimated at 2200 hours**

**Date: Unknown: Estimated 2552 December 1 (307 AS)**

"…keep her." Cortana said as she slowly bend down to grab the GunValkyrie's right arm. "While we could use the money, since those Video girls can put up a decent fight, hacking a criminal organization's bank account could easily become a FUBUR operation. Keeping her around allows you to have a physically strong squad mate who can literally out shoot you." Cortana continued as she but herself underneath the gunwoman's arm.

"Also, she carriers internal plasma weapon system that could bail you out of trouble bac…k home," the former A.I. finished silently as she tried to pick up the pokegirl with her new physical strength…only to land on her butt when she lost her grip on the steel-type girl's armor. Cortana's motor controls were still adjusting to the feeling of actually being there. Thus, she could not exert enough pressure need to grip the pokegirl with the right amount of force that resulted in her slipping out of the gunwoman's arm and falling backward. "Err…a little help here Chief?" Cortana asked as she reached for John's extended hand to pull her back up.

Chief gave a slight nod before crouching down to pick the GunValkyrie up in a bridal style. John readjusted his grip for the 6'5'' feet armored woman before walking towards the Dawn's medical center with Cortana leaning against his back. The former UNSC A.I. may have known what was need for walking upright, but still did not know how to compensate for gravity pull. John knew it should not take too long for Cortana to readjust to the gravity but did not mind having her lean on his back. It reminded him of some of his vague childhood he barely remembered, but did like the feeling that came off of the said action.

The two UNSC personal pass through the damaged hanger bay and walk for the hallway of personal bunks. After a few minutes of walking in the residential area, which was small since most crewmembers would have been in cyro-freeze during slipstream travel, the duo continued heading towards the medical center until they passed the bunks belonging to the flight crewmembers.

"Chief, I have to pick some err… equipment from there," Cortana spoke up nervously, thus John knew she was being hesitant about what she was getting by her facial expression through her ODST helmet with her tactical display retracted. Normally in Cortana's A.I. form, John would have to use all his training to catch when she was being hesitant or embarrassed but with her flustered face as she looked at room was much easier to read. John only guess one thing, _'It must be something I need for them.'_

The information on taming came right in his mind. John knew that his thyroid implants prevented him from having an active or high libido, however, he also knew he had to 'tame' this…young woman or she would stay 'feral' and continue to attack them until she force him to kill her.

Sighing internally, the Spartan-II leader thoughts went to Maria-062, the only Spartan to have an active libido and a family outside of the Spartans-II.

How a Spartan found a normal human to fall in love with was something all Spartans have though about at one time or another. Most gave up on such hopes when they killed their trainers in hand-to-hand combat back during their training after the augmentation in their teenaged age.

All the Spartans thought they would never find love except within there own group…which would have been awkward due to the fact they grew up as brothers and sisters. Hope sparked though when Maria was too injured to continue her Spartan career and found love with a normal person. Just the fact someone managed to get a Spartan to fall in love with one of them gave all the female Spartans hope, which was secret within women's circle…and Fred, Will and himself when they over heard it during a pre-mission briefing back during their late-teenaged years from Kelly, Linda, Cal, and Grace as the leading members of that group. None of the female Spartans knew that the top blue team's men had over heard them.

A rough chuckle came out of his throat as John realized that as long as he was on this world as he tried to repair the Forward Unto Dawn, he would have to engage in sexual activities…despite the fact no Spartan-san Maria-has ever had that kind of experience. Not even the ones that took undercover mission before the Covenant war broke out had done this officially or unofficially. None of the insurgents gave those kinds of opening after what happen when an ONI agent at some rebel base managed to seduce and then kill the leader of that sect.

John snapped out of his train of thought when the familiar glow from the medical bay sign came into view. John realized at some point during his usual musing that he had covered the one hundred meter to the medic bay. John walked up the slab of damaged Vanadium Steel and slammed his right boot into it…hard! The bay door caved in and revealed its room…it was a mess.

The fifty-five meter room that was supposed to have forty medical beds on both sides with fifteen ten by fourteen medical cabinets, which were originally bolted to the wall, and several flash-cloning machines were pilled up around rear of the room. Several cabinets were leaking unknown medical liquids while two of the flash-cloning machines sparked in several places. Very few of the operating tables had somehow stayed in their place despite the crash landing.

John hurried over with his female assailant in had to one of the intact medical beds that was not stained with the unknown liquids. He laid his captive gentle on bed has he gave he room a quick scan. He started searching for the any medical drug designed for the Spartan incase his prisoner regain conscious. His on board computer automatically started cross-referencing the liquids he found. He placed a metal operating table in front of the occupied bed as he continued to search for the sedatives. After a few minutes, John found a few Spartan grade sedatives in the last damaged cabinet.

He silently thanked his luck that the Forward Unto Dawn's medical bay had half a dozen that survived the crash. The Spartan yanked open one of the locked drawer. He pulled out a syringe and began filling it with the liquid anesthetic. He placed the syringe on the operating table's metal dish next to him.

'_Ch- John, I need you to strip that girl out of her armor as soon as you can.' _Cortana said as John heard the former A.I. quick footsteps with his advance hearing coming from down the hall. _'Don't do anything else…without me'_

John could hear both the slight humor and lust in her tone. Cortana knew he would not do anything while the gunwoman slept. It would have been consider rape in UNSC, at until the woman awoke up to decided if she would jump him or not, either to kill or for taming based on the information that appeared once again on his display.

Oddly enough, some feral pokegirls who are defeat but not caught in a pokeball by a tamer would sometime chase after the said tamer to get some forced 'taming' off the person before either joining the tamer's harem or being left to die if the tamer was emotionally scarred. This slightly disturbed John a bit since he was sure there would be surviving pokegirls that he would eventually run into as defeat or escaped being kill that may want a piece of him.

In hindsight though, he would have to have sexual intercourse with both this living personification of what civilians believed Spartans were for the last few years. Those beliefs in inhuman powers surprised him and the other Spartans when they were compared to old science fictions heroes. The fact that this world had humanoid being with inhuman strength of a superhero surprised him greatly.

However, none of that matter to him now. Both of the women on this ship would be technically been considered human despite the fact both are artificial life, one created by a madman in this world's distant past and the other created from the flash clone brain neural pathways of some of one of the smartest scientists back in his own dimension.

Another reason why John had struggled internally about sexually intercourse with Cortana was two reasons more then the GunValkyrie:

She was clone from Dr. Halsey's pathways, which he found out form Cortana. This fact meant that technically Cortana was the doctor's daughter and by extent his sister by bond.

Cortana was a UNSC A.I. and his government's property that he sore to protect despite the fact she would be consider a Rampant A.I. destined to be deleted if found.

At least she was consider UNSC property before this 'slipstream world' somehow turned her into flesh and blood and gave her 'superpowers'. Superpowers, a term he has heard civilians say after watching him and his fellow Spartans massacre Convent forces. However, Cortana would have actual super natural powers over electricity and data that could easy overpower him or any Spartan if they were hit by her attacks. The fact Cortana need him to control such power gave him a sense of pride and honor.

John was duty bound to protect her as Master Chief of the UNSC Navy, but now it was different. Now John protected her _from_ the UNSC and for his own personal reason. Something he has not done since his training days as a Spartan cadet. This protection went to the GunValkyrie too, even if it would be a valuable asset to the UNSC to create humanoid tanks.

After all, he knew from older missions what ONI would do to them if they found out…and he would do everything he could to stop. It reminded John of the option of sacrificing Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson to give an near impossible chance of immunity from the Flood or letting him off and destroying the data on what gave him the immunity. The choice to spare Johnson resulted in the death of Gravemind and the Flood saving the galaxy from the parasite and the Halos after he shot the rampant Guilty Spark it the last of his strength. He had the same feeling that these two would do great things like Johnson did…yet he felt if that statement was missing something.

John shook his head slightly, banishing the thoughts from his mind, as he took off the GunValkyrie's helmet to reveal a beautiful (in term of non enhanced humans) face with a pale, light gray skin tone. Her skin appeared smooth as cream. John paused to study her face, as it seems so peaceful despite the fact she was hit with a M9 HE-DP fragmentation grenade. He realized she appeared to be at least late teen early twenties based on several Marines and civilians John had rescued before since Spartan tend to look older or young then their birth age. John took off the both the gauntlets, greaves and cuisse before covering her lower body with a bed sheet since the pokegirl wore no clothing underneath her armor.

He quickly decided to take off her chest plate armor when she began to stir back to conscious. In a flash, he unlocked and tugged the plate armor causing it fly off due to his enhanced strength boosted by his own armor. The chest plate dented the medic bay's reinforced walls upon impact.

The fact the chest plate smashed into the wall did not surprise the Spartan since he pulled it off quickly with a 'light' grip. The surprise came from the fact the armor was stronger then the Titanium-A walls, based on the indention of the armor in the wall, with barely any damage to the armor. It was almost physically impossible to indention like that unless the slipstream rupture had weakened interior of the ship to a critical condition. However, he brain immediately focused back on the now naked human-like woman with C-cup bust and tone hourglass body. The GunValkyrie was glaring directly at him yet backing toward her gauntlet only a meter away from both of them.

John felt his body enter what all Spartans called "Spartan time" as his adrenaline spiked and everything started slowing down. In a split second, John grabbed the syringe with his right hand and threw the medical dish at pokegirl hands with his left hand.

The GunValkyrie jerked herself back as her survival instinct took over and just in time as the dish that was thrown smashed into her hand's previously occupied spot, which causing the bed to buckle. The GunValkyrie tired to dive off the bed to grab her gauntlet again…only to be caught in mid air as the Master Chief had already moved in front of her target when the dish crashed into the medic bay bed.

In a flash, Chief stabbed the pokegirl with the syringe and injected the anesthetic. However, the woman was not knocked out as she immediately swung her fist and clip John on the temple of his helmet. While his helmet protected his head from most of the damage, as well as the shielding system, the force still caused his head to slightly shift toward the direction of the punch.

This slight distraction was all the pokegirl need to grab her gauntlet and snapped it onto her wrist. She leveled it at the Spartan's head (who happened to have enough time to recover and draw his pistol and aimed it at the literal gun woman but hesitated to fire) and fired plasma shot… that miss by a wide margin as the drugs finally took effect.

John, moving like lightning, caught the pokegirl before she could collapse onto the cold metal floor just as Cortana came in with two small black boxes.

Cortana looked around at the damaged caused by the small battle before removing her helmet with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like you had some fun here Chief," Cortana said with a giggle, which had an effect on her hair color as it changed from black to yellow before switching back. John just sighed inwardly before replying in a slightly sarcastic tone, "She tougher then what **we** originally estimated." Cortana just continued to giggle before walking to the unconscious pokegirl.

John had believed that the intelligence from pokedex information stolen from would be correct, '_She can operated for roughly forty five minutes of sustained combat before needing to rest and refuel, a process that takes six hours. During that time she's relatively helpless.'_ John knew that was about as long the gun woman had been fighting before they landed. The fact she was already in combat, which was based on pinpoint scorch marks on the surround area around the half ship for a kilometer in diameter around. The fact the gun woman was unarmored, naked, injured, and unarmed she should have been helpless.

Instead, she tried to fight on like a Spartan would have in such a situation and that stirred something in the Spartan-II. He felt a connection to the pokegirl that he had with his fellow Spartans and several harden marines he had met throughout his military career. Camaraderie that he felt with between him, his Spartans, Cortana, Dr. Hasley and several marines…and maybe Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter, despite the number of time they fought each other… has already started to develop with this woman he barley knew outside of fighting against her. Then again, he barely knew Thel outside of them meeting and trying to kill each other before they joined the same side and worked as an experience team during the last days of the Human-Covenant war.

Those feelings evaporated when two familiar machines floated in about a dozen feet behind Cortana. John's M6A magnum was up and pointed directly at the closest sentinels eye beam. Memories of Guilty Spark's beam fatally injuring Johnson played within John's mind. Those visions almost causing him to pull the trigger, but Cortana had somehow crossed the room and gently place her hand on his arm.

"John," She began to say as she applied a little force to move the pistol's sight off the sentinels. "I-I've forgot to mention that I might have used my new powers to…" She look slight nervous as her hair light red, almost pink color before returning back to black, which John noticed that Cortana was doing this color change unconsciously, before she continued quickly. "takecontroloverasentinelprod uctionfacility."

John paused to processes what she just said, absently noticing the sentinels bring in several bed mattress as Cortana walked back over to the sleeping GunValkyrie. _'She override Forrunner's A.I. controls with this new power when she couldn't do it before? Just how powerful did Cortana become?'_

In all sense, Cortana was always in need of protection from physical forces but now she had a body with natural superhuman strength and the ability to control computers making her more deadly then him should she turn train herself more. Those thought was banished immediately from his mind as he remember how close they become since they meant and the fact she consider herself his partner in many senses.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when he felt a tug on is gauntlets. Looking at his right arm, he realized his helmet had been taken off somehow. He realized something else, his lower body felt lighter and his greaves had been taken off as well. He turned his head to where Cortana was he was mildly surprised at her appearance.

Cortana had shortened her hair to her mid back, most likely by her own natural abilities as a Video Girl Upgrade, and was as naked as her first appearance in the physical world with her human like body. However, what set of a mild alarm in his head was the fact Cortana was injecting herself with something out of those black boxes she brought, she had two syringe, empty, laying next to the unconscious woman with a third Spartan grade syringe in the mechanical hands of a _third_ sentinel that had came in when he was in deep thought.

Word's from his training days with Chief Petty Officer Mendez came into his mind. _'Sleep can be as deadly a weapon as a pistol or a grenade.' _In this sense over thinking was just a deadly.

He was suppose to be alert at all time yet his deep thought left him open to being disarmed and possible -_'wait, Cortana said she grab something for me to help me tame them.'_

The Spartan realized Cortana's hair turn pink as she looked at him and the woman she had her arms around, trying to bring the gun woman around and succeeding in it. The black eye stared right back at Cortana before the woman suddenly grabbed Cortana shoulder forced herself upward into a kiss with the former A.I.

John was about to move forward as Sentinel's beams removed the last of his armor when he felt a stab in his chest. He looked down to see the third sentinel inject him with the liquid within the syringe right where his thyroid implants were underneath his bodysuit.

In less then a minute, he felt something in him stir as if a wild beast that has been kept behind bars was finally let loose.

His feet moved without his commands as he quickly closed the distance between the two women in the middle of foreplay.

The last thing he saw before he blackout was his hand grabbing both women and pull them towards him.

…MCPO…MCPO…..MCPO…

**(Originally, there was a long 6k lemon here, [which I blame some of my favorite authors for since they write longs ones…FG, LS and ESM are the ones to blame] but since that is MA rated stuff I decided delete that scene and only infer to what happen probably in flashbacks.)**

**Location: Forward Unto Dawn's medic bay**

**Time: (estimated on planet's rotation to the sun) 1030 hours**

**Date: estimated at December 2, 2552 (307 A.S)**

**Room equipment: medical beds, sheet and damaged cabinet on the west sized of the room. Taming bed in the east sized on the opposite side of the medic bay entrance.**

John's eye snapped open as his internal clock woke him up. The first thing he saw was a black strand of hair covering some of his right eye's vision. He lifted his head slight, causing the strands of hair to exit his vision, to see Cortana's peaceful face sleeping on his chest alongside the GunV- no, he could not just keep calling her by her species' name, but what name to give her? Out of all the female names he knew, only one came to mind, Cal. Cal-141 was a sniper second to Lina-058 until her death during an assassination attempt on a Covenant Prophet.

Based on her ability to call a shot and hit it all the time was similar to how Cal-141 could when she competed with Linda. In fact, both of them probably could have been sister after a closer inspection. Both had the same facial structure and the unconscious smile she always gave when she finished a mission. This Cal had the same hourglass body with athletic muscles in the right places. Her chest was around the standard C-cups like all female Spartans were (only Linda were slightly larger for some reason before her injuries from Gamma Station). The only difference between the Spartan Cal and the Pokegirl one was the color the skin, hair and eyes.

The Master Chief felt Cortana stirring back to the conscious world when he realized someone was still on him. John heard her groan as she shifted around until her eyes slowly open to see his face, which he was sure, had a smirk on it for some reason unknown to him (but know to any other male who has a night with a beautiful woman…or in this case women).

The first thing that Cortana did was freeze once her eye finally met his gaze before her entire body turning tomato red, which John knew should not be physically possible for a human only to remember she not completely one. The former A.I. looked down to where her waist when she felt something still impaled in her. This actually confused John shortly as he remembered the last flash of memories he had from those events was Cal being…ravaged by him. He felt regret for a moment before remembering why he had to do what he did and the fact it was the damn aphrodisiac that was forced on him made him lose it. Sure, the aphrodisiac was used to help him overcome the restriction of his implants but to inject the drug right where his implants were located was overkill in every sense of the word. John was surprised that he did not die from that much drug injected into his system. _'What Navy personal had this kind of drugs in his cabin?'_ John though as he Cortana trying to shake Cal awake and failing to.

He felt Cortana hurrying to get off him and slowly pick up Cal to lean her against the wall of the medic bay. Cal moan a bit and mutter, "gun….gu….val."

Both Cortana and John froze for a minute, both looked at each other before Cortana stuttered, "Vi…I m-mean Chie-…damn it, I mean J-John, she suffering from Tamer Shock an-Vide…" She scowled at herself before pausing for a minute, closing her eyes as a blue screen appeared between her and John.

John looked at the screen as words appeared quickly into a message. The few errors that appeared corrected themselves at high speed that it was only due to his enhancements that he could catch them.

The paragraph that appeared said:

"John,

Both she and I are suffering from tamer shock, a condition that is rendering both of us unable to say much more then the sub-species name repeatedly. Due to my unique transformation into a Pokégirl that I am still capable of coherent thought process and managed to relay commands to the sentinel to start the reconnaissance the area as well as gathering material to build a forward operation base in this region."

Cortana look John right in the eye before glancing over his should when another two sentences appeared on the screen.

"It looks like they managed to get some supplies you will need from a nearby town. Hopefully they managed to modify those items."

The Spartan turn around to see a miniature mountain of small red top, white bottom spheres laying on top of a ten by ten box that almost touched the ceiling of the bay, which was four meters from the floor. It only took him a second to realize what they were from the basic information he received before the crash landing. The spheres were the pokeballs used to capture pokegirls using some sort of impossible tech mixed with magic that allow almost anything from a small mouse to a huge whale to fit in them. The fact they were all in the standby mode of being just five centimeter in diameter made the SPARTAN wonder how much space they would take once they took their active state of fifteen centimeter on diameter like the two next to Cortana and Cal.

John picked both of the active pokeballs a look at down at Cortana and Cal as the latter of the two sleep on the formers thigh. Cortana saw the pokeballs in her partner for life, (that she would make damn sure he would be her only _**male**_ partner), and gave him gentle smile and nodded. Chief nodded and as gentle as possible tapped both women with the pokeballs.

Both balls shot out red lights at both of the young women before turning them into a red light and opening up and sucking them in. Both pokeballs rocked three times before they stop. The second both balls stop shaking John released them back into the outside world. The reappeared in a flash of white light in the same spot and position they were 'captured' in. A split second later, another blue screen appeared in front of the two females. Then another message appeared on the screen:

"John,

The sentinels I had created are currently scouting the area and forming a perimeter around this place. The few satellites in the area have been hacked to show the forest as it was before we landed. I was lucky that the video girls that had monitored this area from those satellites were being tamed at that moment.

You should review the other equipment that the sentinels have gathered from the surrounding towns to start setting up this area for you future partners you will be 'recruiting' before we leave this world and head back to ours. A pokecenter for us will help us recover from injuries that could be fatal. Also, the sentinels have a few more plans I have store for the possible overhaul of the entire ship for more personnel so plans of a _Phoenix-_class ship have been uploaded for the sentinels to build."

Cortana looked the Chief right in the eyes as if to say he had to agree for the sake of something or someone…and John knew she was right if the pokeballs gathered was any indication. He really did not want to capture and enslave any pokegirls but he looked at another message that appeared on the screen. The message shown surprised him slightly but made him feel less guilty for capturing the female super humanoids.

The Spartan headed off to check of the materials gathered by the sentinels to started setting up the 'pokecenter' within the medic bay…after he puts his damn armor back on first. He would need it if a threat managed to pass the sentinel patrols outside and gets to – as an ODST once referred to-'his girls' while they were recovering.

**-xxx—xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xxx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Location: Forward Unto Dawn' Recreational Center**

**Time: 2215**

**Date: estimated at December 2, 2552 (307 A.S)**

**Room sized: 35x55 meter**

**Equipments: standard weight sets, bench press and tread mills set aside on the east end on the room. **

John, with the help of the three sentinels in the medic bay, had reequipped his armor before he started and finished the storage unit the sentinels had brought in. He started building a Taming Cycle machine after double-checking the storage units control and teleporting programs, which he could not test correctly without more pokegirls. While his feeling for Cortana and Cal were still developing, he was sure he would need a break should he somehow increase the 'Harem' of his to a size incapable for his super-human stamina and endurance to keep up with.

He managed so get the structure up, but it took time to program it so that it would only do level 4 and level 5 taming cycle with permission from both him, Cortana…_and _Cal. He still could not figure out why he added Cal as one of the three needed to activate such a cycle but his instinct told him it was the right thing to do as the security codes for him and Cortana were based on their UNSC id tags. Those tags were log within the ship computer that could get hacked if several Video Girls tried to hack what was left of the ship firewall at once. He left four more blanks to fill in with his main team in this world. He had took three hours to set and shield all the sensitive components of the Taming Cycle machine as the sentinels' beams would have shorted them before they could assemble it.

The Spartan glance at the storage machine the sentinels 'liberated' from a nearby pokecenter. It took hours for one of the sentinels to reprogram the chips within the device to lock onto his pokeballs unique signals to teleport any extra capture pokegirls he would run into. Originally, John did not want this machine built, but Cortana pointed out the pros and cons to having it in a message sent to his tactical display in his helmet.

Pros:

He would give humans another source of DNA material and powers after a few generations of breeding.

UNSC laws, if applied to these girls, would prevent slavery of the pokegirls unlike most of the countries/leagues on this planet.

Certain pokegirls genes with gene therapy could cure possible cures for so many diseases.

Battle medic (Celestial and NurseJoys) could do lifesaving healing with pokegirls with healing abilities used on injured soldiers and civilians.

Pokegirls like Cal's species could turn the tides of ground battle should they have another war with aliens with Forerunner or Covenant-like tech.

The Master Chief in him though pointed out the problems with that along side Cortana's cons.

Cons

Rouge factions like the Insurrectionists could enslave the Pokegirls.

Humans may not accept them and outright try to kill them.

Pokegirls that goes Feral could cause as much damage as a Spartan if they were allowed to degrade to such a state.

ONI may just dissect them for the purpose of abilities such as the blood gifts or biology like Cal's internal mass-energy converter.

John knew deep down in him that he would stop ONI agents if they tried to dissect Cortana and Cal, but he was not sure about any future pokegirls he captured or tamed personally. These were still usual feeling to have outside of the personnel in the SPARTAN-II program.

The Master Chief looked at his next project, a healing unit, before trying to banish the thoughts from his mind as he went to work on the sensitive machine. However, in the back of his mind at voice of doubt and assurance argued back and forth.

-xxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx-

**Location: Forward Unto Dawn's medic bay**

**Time: 30 minutes earlier**

**Date: estimated at December 2, 2552 (307 A.S)**

The former UNSC A.I. looked at her Harem sister as she finally managed to get the GunValkyre into learning all the basic knowledge (A.K.A. how to read, write, laws and rules) before leaving the poor female rest. Taming Shock for the former A.I. had ended by the time John had reported his completion of the storage unit and near finish of the Taming cycle machine.

She lifted an empty medical cabinet and used her magna beam to fuse the metal legs to the Titanium-A walls. Cortana knew she could have the sentinels she had created to do this work, but she wanted to test here abilities and newfound physical strength. Cortana wanted to modify the programs she had uploaded to John's helmet to read levels of the pokegirls they would encounter and there moves they may or may not know. Also, she wanted to slightly modify the friend-or-foe on the Spartan's neutral implants (via data upload) to make it a link to the pokeballs they...pilfered from the nearby towns.

Cortana looked back at Cal, who was supposed to be resting, still studying the PDA about UNSC laws. Cortana smiled at the concentrated look on the gunwoman's face before continuing with repairing the medic bay. Knowledge of this new world was still processing in her brain as she started shorting out what pokegirls John should capture for assault and defense squads.

She turn to the three sentinels the former A.I. had used to assist in the taming process. Those three sentinels had been attached with cameras and screen to show the surrounding area to her. What felt like hours to Cortana, went by in a second in the real world. The images the sentinels capture frighten her slightly. Hundreds of humans and pokegirls were investigating the forests within two hundred kilometer of the crash site location. It seems that her attempt to rid all related data on the crash landing only cause the other video girls to launch an investigation around the possible surrounding area.

Cortana knew she had to somehow cause the tamers to divert from the search but what could do that?

Cortana looked at her 'sister' and at the pokeballs she was modifying for capturing girls when the thought passed through her computerized mind. Hundreds of possible scenarios pass through her mind as the possible distraction came to mind. The conclusion was set as soon as she saw Cal's face (which luckily John had told her about the name before he headed out to rebuild the rec center into a pokecenter).

She sent the sentinels out to with a mission and a message…a message directed to the nearest league base.

-xxx—xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx—xx—x-xxx-xx-xxxx-xxxx-

**Location: Bundan, Blue League- one hundred kilometers from UNSC crash zone**

**Time: 0632**

**Date: estimated at December 7, 2552 (307 A.S)**

**-Blue League sub-HQ- captain's office**

Duncan Fay Mckee, 'commander' of this city's Blue league official tamers, looked over the reports handed to him this morning. He was a middle age man with raven colored hair and emerald green eyes. He was average height for a British descendent, slender built from his time as a tamer. People in his office often mistook him for that blasted Harry Potter from those old movies they found several months ago. It did not help him reassure his friends and co-workers that he was not a reincarnation of Harry Potter with the fact both his parents where magic users with a near personality to match since he tends to think before saying anything. His father was a teacher in Vale's magic academy and his mother a witch Pokégirl. He was exceptionally gifted with magic that he went to work with his League's government to keep the peace and bring pokegirls and human closer together (despite many wanting him dead for such ideas). He normally wore his official league suit in his office, despite the fact he hated it, but he was wearing his tattered traveling clothes as he came back from a late night search for the elusive meteor.

He had been up receiving negative phone calls from the scouts, League and traveling tamers, about the 'meteor' landing. The said 'meteor' landing that happened around the same time most of the League's satellite Video Girls went to get their taming (one of the tamers was himself). The satellites should have recorded the landing without the pokegirls help, but there was no recording of the landing anywhere in the database. What gave him the worst headache was the fact nearby towns felt the landing and the League could not pinpoint the center of origin.

Duncan rubbed his forehead as he looked at the woman who handed him the latest reports, his Ingenue and wife, Eva. She was a beautiful brunette pokewoman who was only a few inches shorter then him. She had a C-cup breast with an hourglass figure. In fact, some of his friends call her Hermione because of how she looked like Hermione off those Harry Potter films. The reason for the nickname came from her appearance, but she had a personality mix between Hermione and Ginny Weasley with beauty to match. She was his best friend before she Threshold and become his first pokegirl. He never sent her out to fight as much as the rest of his Harem but they did train enough to the point she would have evolved into a Diva if it was not for the stone in her necklace he gave her on her 20th birthday. They worked so well in making changes that if it was not for both of their work, they would not have been made a Blue League's upper ranks.

Eva wore traveling clothes as well since she had also been out looking for signs of the so-called meteor with a team of local OfficerJennies and their Growlie or Hound partners. So far, her search team had turned up fruitless as they investigated a crime in relation to the meteor.

Duncan knew that the secondary orders to investigate the robberies came from the main HQ to find out why so many towns all over the Blue League was robbed at same time as the meteor sighting and disappearance. It took two days to notice the theft as several towns were more worried about the meteor and the damage it shockwave caused. It piss Duncan off that his government was slow on the uptake as he noticed the robbers on the first day when he order his men to check for looters since there was a blackout caused by _something_.

Duncan sighed in frustration as the headache from a few days ago came back. The headache caused by several massive blackouts within his Blue League sector with a following mass robbery after it. There was no evidence to who stole all those empty pokeballs or the pokecenter equipments (even if the said equipment was about to be replace with better ones). It got worse when reports of Feral pokegirls (mainly BuzzBreast and Pidgys), whom where defeated by passing search team and left for latter capture had up and disappeared a minute after the pokebattle. One team had reported that he saw the pokeball used appeared slight different from any of the known pokeballs. I was slightly sliver gray and it floated as if a physic type pokegirl was controlling it. The tamer who was reporting that on his radio was cut off mid way through his report and later found unconscious with a singed chest. His team was pull out as another searched for what attacked his men.

"Duncan," Eva whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry about those thieving bastards." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "With all the tamers out there, it will only be a matter of time before we catch them and make them sing like a cornered Diva."

Duncan felt his body relax as he let his lover and Alpha massage his shoulders. The Blue League official knew that eventually they would find who stole all the equipment from the nearby towns and connected with that 'meteor landing'.

Duncan felt his shirt being lifted up and realized it been almost 3 months since he and Eva had time together. The man turned his head to give his lover a quick kiss only to end up in a full pre-intercourse make out. It would have ended in a taming session if it were not for the fact his door kicked open as a pokegirl came running in.

The said pokegirl looked very near human with a red bug like exoskeleton armor. She was shorted then both Duncan and Eva by three inches and had a tanned complex and a pair of antennae coming out of her forehead. She had a stern face and exoskeleton-like blades on her arms and legs that would scare the living daylights out of her targets. On her armor was a Blue League badge as one of the security details on the base and under her arms was a metal suitcase used to transport emergency.

Duncan only smiled at her while Eva pouted at the interruption since they both had a long time relationship with this pokegirl…the first pokegirl they met, fought, captured…and accidently muted due to a throat injury. The Assasara in front of them, named Beatrix, open the case and gave a grim look at the contain inside.

Duncan knew what the look meant as Eva hurried around with a laptop with hope to find new information on what has happen over the pass few days.

However, as both he and Eva read the report, they slowly became paler as they realized another major event was about to happen.

The report had a planed Zombabe attack by Team Soulless on Iris's Cavern…that should happen later today. Other information on the report however was the location of the sub- Team base, a list of operatives working in the Blue League, known operations in the past and future ones, and finally who the boss of the organization was (A former Ruby League official).

Duncan immediately sent the message out to search teams, telling those with fire types and long-range attacks to head to the Zombabe attack zones and secure the area. Both Eva and Beatrix followed behind their lover as he barked out orders to resting officials. All three of them came out running with the group of three questioned and was questioned by others who started following them. The question was the same, "How did we get this information at all?"

They all knew teams have somehow found out when a Video Girl and her tamer did their taming (the spies from Team Soulless would be captured later thanks to the information). However, how did a team known for having corrupt Video girls have their entire database hacked?

However, one thought went through Duncan's mind, _'Who gave us this information?'_

Within ten minutes, he and several other tamers and priests had left to rendezvous with tamers out on the field. No one, not even the most alert pokegirls outside their pokeballs, noticed three objects floating high above them. The said three objects 'light bulb' like eye recorded the movement before sending the data back to base.

-…..-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxx

**Location: Forward Unto Dawn's new command center**

**Time: 0640**

**Date: estimated at December 7, 2552 (307 A.S)**

John was fully armored with is modified MJOLNIR armor with new active camouflaging, HAZOP equipment installed and his trusted MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle on his back. The Spartan watched the recording of dozens of tamers (government and regular), priests, policemen and women as well as a few magicians rush off to the areas with Team Soulless bases were located and Zombabe attack spots. The search parties that had original came searching for the landing site was diverted to the city that would become under attacked by Zombabe within the next couple of hours. While John wanted to head off to the city and help stop another threat to humanity, but he had other problems to deal with. One was moving their base onto a hidden island controlled by Team Soulless that was not included in the report given to the local government.

John looked to the holographic-table where a digital Cortana and fully armed Cal were making plans of attack on a Team Soulless resource/stolen pokegirl depot, which happened to be on the same island they wanted to move the Dawn to. While Cortana could not hack into this base (seeing as her pervious hacking into Team Soulless resulted in several corrupt video girls watching over their network more intensely), they would have to go in blind due to the reaction cause by their landing/stealing a few days ago. He had asked Cortana to give him a status update when there was any activity around that depot.

The Master Chief knew an infiltration into the depot to take away stolen goods might draw unwanted attention to him if he let a single person slip away. He also knew that without the infiltration, he would not be able to supply the ship with food and resources need for his growing population. The growing population of pokegirls he captured this morning with help from the sentinels (and the tamers who left them behind half dead in there rush to find the landing site). All the pokegirls went through a Taming cycle of 3 before being allow out of the Ark-balls (an inside joke only known to Cortana since she did not inform him of what the Ark really was yet) to help build the recreational and habitat centers and defenses positions on the ship.

He reviewed over their abilities of the three species of pokegirls he captured, which happens to be the most common in this world.

**Warning: Info dump: skip to the next bolded XXXX to return to the story. People who still do not know what are pokegirls is advised to keep reading the info dump.**

**KITSUNE, the Mischievous Fox Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Anthropomorphic (vulpine)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** domesticated Pokégirl  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Psychic Illusion, Ember  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4) Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
**Evolves:** Vixxen (Fire Stone), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone and arctic conditions), Nogitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Psivyx (Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From:** Vulvixx (normal or Fox E-Medal)  
A Pokégirl based on the pre-Sukebe animal known as a fox, this Pokégirl was designed to create confusion in the ranks of the human armies. One of the first of the mass-produced breeds due to her relatively simple genetic code, the Kitsune was distinctive for the bushy tail that is about two feet long and the vulpine-like muzzle on their faces. However, numerous accounts are known of the Kitsune assuming human forms with their Illusion and Psychic Illusion techniques to bring confusion to most any human command structure.  
There has been some confusion in the centuries since, as the Vulvixx was discovered. The Vulvixx, a Fire-type, evolves into the Kitsune, which is a Normal-type, and then evolves in one of many directions (although, admittedly, most include a fire-type in the evolutions). Research remains ongoing into this particular phenomenon, but it's widely considered to be a genetic quirk, and nothing else.  
The Kitsune, or fox Pokégirl, is a common form for girls undergoing Threshold to evolve to. Like the Eva, it has multiple evolutionary tracks but is not high powered in its base form. Kitsunes are highly mischievous and delight in innocently causing trouble (no malicious intent), such as taking pictures of embarrassing situations and posting or selling them, inciting romantic triangles from both sides, enjoying the good life and stiffing total strangers with the bill, etc. It's this particular trait that kept them from being targeted widely by anti-Pokégirl organizations, as even they realize and understand a good joke when they see one (or can at least find a use for the Kitsune, one way or the other). They also make great pets, as most Kitsune are rather intelligent and are proficient in the kitchen and at household chores, though do well with children also. Just be sure to keep an eye on them so they don't teach the children how to play pranks on their parents.  
Despite not being a fire-type, the Kitsune does have access to an array of elemental techniques to assist in their mischief. Not especially great in either sex battles or standard battles, the Kitsune are often evolved quickly when found in a combat harem. These Pokégirls have a slight quirk, however: despite their mischievous nature, every Kitsune chooses their own rules and code to live by- whether it be as simple as never allowing her tamer to be harmed, to never harming a child. If their rule, or code, is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident), this often triggers the evolution into a Nogitsune, which all Kitsune dread with a passion. Kitsune get along well with Trixies and other Pokégirls that enjoy playing jokes on others, and it is not recommended to have two or more pranksters in a single harem as they will constantly attempt to outdo one another.  
(Note: Name is taken from Japanese fox-spirit which are highly mischievous.)

**PIDGY (aka BIRDY, aka CANARY), the Tweety Bird Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Animorph**** (bird)  
Element: ****Flying****  
Frequency: ****Common****  
Diet: insectivore, grains, some plants  
Role: often used as a pet, sometimes as a courier or scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Plant, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Cat-type Pokégirls, Rock, Electric  
Attacks: Gust, Swift, Taunt, Move By, Quick Attack, Feather Shuriken  
Enhancements: Minor levitation ability, lightweight frame, altered digestive system, hips and knees are free-jointed, feet are prehensile, arms and hands are wings, lack of hair (down & feathers), improved respiration, small size (4' or 1.35m), Enhanced Eyesight x3  
Evolves: ****Pidgette**** (normal), ****Pidgeota**** (evolved Pidgette; normal), ****Swanmaid**** (Angel Stone), ****Divette**** (Water Stone), ****Falcongentle**** (battle stress), ****Hooter**** (Dark Stone), ****Murkunt**** (Moon Shard)  
Evolves From: None  
**Pidgy are one of the common "pet types" found among human society. They are small and lightweight, don't eat a lot, and don't require a lot of maintenance. One of the first, if not the first bird types to appear, it is thought that Pidgys were the basis of most of the other bird type Pokégirls due to their similarities in structure, with the exception of the Legendaries and those modeled after them. The arms and hands of a Pidgy are used as her wings, and are thus useless for anything other than flight, it is their feet which are used for anything regarding fine manipulation. Their lightweight frame is due to the makeup of their bones, which are honeycombed instead of solid, much like a Pre-Sukube bird's only stronger. Their hips and knees are free-jointed, which means that they can bend both forwards and backwards. This aids in landing, takeoff, jumping, feeding, and makes for very interesting taming sessions. Because of their need to use their feet for more mundane tasks, Pidgys are oddly focused on keeping their feet clean. One can often find feral Pidgys splashing about in small pools of water, and any owner of a Pidgy is sure to win her affection via a foot spa. Pidgys are covered in feathers from head to ankle, their feet being slightly scaled with tough skin. The only places devoid of feathers are their nipples and lips, giving their face an owlish appearance. In place of hair, they have slightly longer feathers that seem to simulate hair as well as keeping their heads warmer when flying.  
Domesticated Pidgy are often used as couriers or messengers, particularly in mountainous areas where communication lines are difficult to maintain. They can also easily be lookouts, as their eyesight is much keener than a human's coupled with their ability to get up to good vantage points makes them excellent to watch from a 'bird's eye view'. While the thin air at high altitudes makes it difficult for them to fly, they can manage short trips to deliver messages or hunt for food. Thresholded Pidgy usually bemoan their loss of humanity and spend most of their time in the air, flying for the joy it gives them. Eventually they come to terms with their new existence. Their slight levitation ability also assists them here, allowing them to effectively soar when they would otherwise have to flap their wings, as well as assisting in taking off and landing.  
Very Rarely, a Pidgy will be born yellow instead of an earth tone brown, these Pidgy are often called Tweetys, and tend to have no fear of cat-types, unlike other Pidgy. These odd bird Pokégirls even find enjoyment in tormenting and teasing cat-types, and should not be allowed in a harem with them, unless the Tamer wants to see chaos ensue. These Tweety types often speak in a cutesy fashion, but are surprisingly more intelligent than a normal Pidgy, even when captured feral. They also retain their small size, gaining no more than one or two inches with each normal evolution, keeping the standard Pidgy B-cup chest size and odd coloration throughout their lives. If evolved with a stone, however, this strange Pidgy becomes a normal colored and tempered evolution.  
Feral Pidgy are nearly worthless, even after intensive training their attention span is extremely low. This is due to Pidgy being at the bottom of the Pokégirl food chain when in the wild, and the Pidgy is constantly watching their surroundings for any sign of danger. This ingrained habit is very hard to break in feral Pidgy, and so far the only Pidgy that have any hope are the Tweety types mentioned above.

**BUZZBREAST, the Swarm Warrior Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Near Human**** (Insect)  
Element: ****Bug****/****Poison****  
Frequency: ****Common****  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Fodder Soldiers  
Libido: Average (becomes High seasonally)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock  
Attacks: Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Honey Syrup, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash  
Enhancements: Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), Wings for flight, Stinger tail, stingers mounted in breasts, Status effect venoms, can generate wax for entrapment and building of honeycomb hives  
Evolves: ****Buzzqueen**** (mechanism unknown; only occurs in the wild when attended by a full hive), (special ceremony from queen), ****Killerbreast**** (special ceremony from queen), ****Assasara**** (Heavy Metal)  
Evolves From: None  
**Buzzbreasts were one of the soldier Pokégirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokégirls in existence upon War's end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokégirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokégirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were fairly easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond 'pesky.' They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokégirls, as they were fairly easy to catch.  
Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers as they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her 'heat,' signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack.  
Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their 'Queen,' be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokégirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty of once Tamed. When solidly bonded to a 'Queen' and 'hive,' however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao's attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokégirls only were assassinated. Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own.  
In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokégirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast Pokégirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen.  
Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their species-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various 'Honey' techniques, although these aren't used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their 'Queen.'  
Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John had capture three of the Kitsune himself while the sentinels had captured five Pidgy and ten Buzzbreasts. Within the first two hours after the taming cycles, John (with help from Cortana and Cal) had to break off several fights between a Pidgy and a Buzzbreast until he had to tame the two leaders of the groups to form a link between him and the two pokegirl. John still could not grasp the concept of being link to them in a mental/spiritual way. John asked Cortana to teach them about the regulation on how to act before asking them if they wanted to name themselves or have him give them one (luckily for him most made their own names).

None of the new pokegirls where suited for the combat John was use to so he had them training with him (in his armor of course) until they could last at least 1 hour in constant combat. Cal was the only an exception as she could not control how much power was used into her energy attacks since they increase in energy output as she grows stronger.

"Chief, their movement at the depot," Cortana shouted out, causing the Spartan to break off from his planning/musing and turned back to the holo-table.

The Spartan watched the holo-table as several dozens Team Soulless members started heading off to their other bases to reinforce their bases that should be under attack from government.

"Operation begins now Cortana," John barked out as the former A.I. started up Constructors created by the Forerunner station on of the Dawn's remains.

The floor shook as the shatter half-ship was picked up miles into the air as the Sentinels station at the island began their attack. The life-signs of the remaining team members vanished off the holo-table as the sentinels went in and recaptured the captive pokegirls. The sentinels with five Buzzbreast support destroyed all of the ship patrols surrounding the island as the Dawn came closer to it new home.

"Master," John almost flinched at the new title all the pokegirls gave him (with the exception of Cortana). While he was use to being called Master Chief in the military, he was not ready for the emotion behind most of the pokegirls that addressed him with just the first part of his rank. John turned to Cal, who stared at another section of the holo-table before the said woman said, "We have a problem master. Town three that was not designated for Zombabe attack is under attack."

John quickly searched up what information he could about Zombabe, he only knew they were Zombie classified as pokegirls but did not know their abilities.

**ZOMBABE, the Carnivorous Corpse Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Very Near Human**** - Inhumanoid  
Element: ****Poison****/****Ghost****  
Frequency: ****Common**** - Extremely Rare (depends on outbreak)  
Diet: living flesh  
Role: scourge of humanity  
Libido: None  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Plant, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Dark, Fire, Ice, Celestial Pokégirls  
Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Tackle, Wrestle, Growl, Poison Mist, Mega-Zombie Poison, Lure, Sprite  
Enhancements: Sleeplessness, relentlessness, poison immunity, constant fear aura  
Disadvantages: Fire-weakness, Ice-weakness, low mental capacity, slow movement.  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Any Human females or Pokégirls (constant use of Red Magic Spell: Zombie, infected through breaking of skin)  
Bounty (for confirmed kill): 90,000 SLC  
Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 45,000 SLC  
Bounty (for successful stop of plague): 1,000,000 SLC  
Recommendation if you see one: Upon seeing a Zombabe although difficult, remain calm. They may seem dangerous due to the constantly generated Aura of Fear, but remember, that Zombabes are a slow and dim-witted bunch and it is easy to outrun them; the suggested route to take when one or more is found. If fleeing is not a realistic option, use a Dark, Fire, or Ice-Type Pokégirl or one with a Celestial alignment to mow down numbers. If you have a pistol, pick them off from a distance – AIM FOR THE HEAD!  
**It has been said before, and shall be said again. The practice of Magic is not a toy and Vale Officials and Teachers are correct in pointing out that it is an ever growing and changing field, with new practices coming to the fore everyday; nothing is truly set. After the common practice of trial and error, some spells are accepted as part of common Magical practice and are given the Magic Guild's official seal of approval. Unfortunately, even though all spells that pass through Vale's halls are put through the proper procedures of testing and experimentation before they achieve acceptance, sometimes the full capacities of a magic spell might not be fully known until it is too late.  
Discovered by the Magic Guild of Vale, Red Magic was a field of magic that consisted of all spells that do not have direct effects on their target. It has, understandably been a field of magic that most people have taken to using for support; enhancing Pokégirls and changing the effects of battle. One popular Red Magic Spell in particular is 'Zombie'. Zombie was a recently discovered and rather strange magic spell that, when used, would reverse the effects of healing spells like Cure, and healing items, so they would damage the afflicted target. Also, Pokégirls under the Status-Effect of Zombie could not be hurt under any regular circumstances, making them into living punching bags. Esuna and other similar remedies could cure this ailment and it was known to wear off on its own in one hour's time.  
It was this later fact about the spell that brought upon the dangers we now know of. Some Magic-adept Tamers or Tamers with Magic-Type Pokégirls that learned this spell would come to use it often in battle. It was great aid for training weaker Pokégirls in their harem and useful for multi-opponent melees, as the Pokégirl with the spell Zombie cast upon her could take all kinds of damage, yet never fall. She could continue to attack randomly on her own, no matter the damage, as most other Pokégirls don't have the ability to cast healing techniques upon others.  
However, the point is there ARE Pokégirls that do have the power to heal themselves and others, (primarily Celestials) and with enough of their tender-loving care, any Pokégirl who is under the effect of the spell Zombie, will go down for the count. Normally, this would revert the Pokégirl back to her natural state, and she would need either potions or a run through a Healing Machine to get the back into fighting condition. Sometimes though, by rare chance, the Pokégirl would remain in her Zombie state, effectively dead. While it is very frustrating and sad for a Tamer to lose a Pokégirl that they had worked so hard with, that wasn't the problem...  
...The problem was the Pokégirl didn't stay down.  
It doesn't matter what elemental-type the Pokégirl originally was in life. When she dies under these circumstances any powers and advantages she had originally are gone, replaced by a template of simple attacks with definitely disastrous Poison and Ghost elemental techniques. She could come back to 'life' anywhere from instantly to three days, but when she did, she would be a creature that seeks only to fulfill the most basic need. The need to feed!  
Classified as the Zombabe, the Pokégirl is not a template, but its own separate breed of Pokégirl. They are a living nightmare for League Officials, Law-Enforcement Agencies, Tamers, and civilians to have to deal with. While the sudden appearance of a Zombabe is nowhere near as bad as a Widow attack if handled quickly and properly, even a single Zombabe could easily be the start of a plague that could become a problem that might take the resources of an entire League to quell, as they must be quarantined from the rest of the world; primarily by magic. They could easily cross over water as they could land, since they'd walk across the bottom of any body of water, thus they must be forced to remain in a single area  
The reason is that there are numerous problems that make dealing with Zombabes a true difficulty. These creatures are no longer the loyal Pokégirls they were in life, instead they are relentless, slowly rotting, mobile corpses. They cannot be reasoned with and will only attack the nearest living thing to attack and eat, often going for soft tissues. Taking them out has proven difficult as well, as they continually generate the technique Fear Aura without pause, making it difficult for even seasoned Tamers and Police Officers to concentrate on their thoughts. There is also the fact that even with one of the easiest ways to take them out being to shoot them in the head from a distance, they are still cause for danger. When they go down, their head explodes into one last automatic use of the technique Poison Mist, which is made up of their Mega-Zombie Poison.  
The Mega-Zombie Poison is a special poison, and the worst aspect of the Zombabe. Normally transferred through a bite or a simple scratch, not even Pokégirls with thick hides or armor-plating are safe from it as the poison can be inhaled when released as a burst into the air. Mega-Zombie Poison has proven to be one of the most versatile toxins, as recent studies have shown that not only is it water soluble, but the poison keeps its potency. That means it is possible for a Zombabe to taint any form of liquid, be it a Water-type Pokégirl's attack, or a town's water-shed; even simply coming into contact with a 'dead' Zombabe's bodily fluids may cause risk for infection. The poison itself turns Pokégirls and even human women into Zombabes, increasing the breed's numbers and therefore the danger of the situation. While Pokégirls can be treated quickly enough with certain Remedies to evade such a problem, human women need a Celestial Pokégirl or one with similar healing abilities to cure their condition. If one is not present, then the human woman will turn into a Zombabe within a half hour of being infected. Interestingly, it has been proven that the only females immune to the poison are the Clonetwo breed. Research is still ongoing as to how they are immune.  
Although they cannot be turned into Zombabes, human males are not immune to Mega-Zombie Poison. The horrible poison will kill the person as it denatures their soft tissues, causing them to rot from the inside-out if. The process will continue if they are not healed quickly by the proper remedies or a Celestial Pokégirl. On average, if an infected male isn't healed within twelve hours of being bitten or infected otherwise, he's not going to be healed. Instead, he will suffer the most excruciating and debilitating pain as his body continues to slowly shut down over the course of three days. It is suggested to simply end the pain by killing those that are affected beyond healing as once they're dead and the poison has run its course, the corpse is a carrier of Mega-Zombie Poison and only burning it will get rid of it.  
Combat with the breed is a trial in patience and effort. While Zombabes can be stabbed, shot, and clawed, they feel no pain and will continue on towards their target; dismembered, they will wiggle their injured bodies toward the closest warm and living flesh to feast upon. Still, one can take heart in that Zombabes are not invincible. As experimented upon and verified by Officer Leon S. Kennedy, one of the survivors of the Tanuki City plague over in the Johto League, there are a number of effective ways to take the creatures down for good. He's even joked that Zombabes are the reason that regular bullets will never go out of production.  
If there is only one Zombabe and no living beings close by, try to take the girl out with a head-shot. Nothing gets hit by the Poison Mist, and the Zombabe is truly dead. Also, they do have elemental weakness like other Pokégirls. Dark attacks are effective at pushing groups of Zombabes back. Fire attacks will take care of them for good, burning them to nothing, including the poison. Recent study has revealed that Zombabes are also weak to Ice-type Pokégirl, as without blood pumping through them they freeze solid and can be destroyed that way as well, the Mega-Zombie Poison rendered inert. The favored type to use against numerous Zombabes are Celestial Pokégirls; those of a high enough level can use their Celestial attacks, healing powers, and even their aura to free the Zombabes of their current state, allowing the bodies to finally expire for good. And of course, the most important tool for taking down a Zombabe is keeping a calm, level head. As long as one resists the urge to panic due to the Aura of Fear, a person can go about things logically and stay alive as they effectively battle these beasts.  
Even with all that has happened, the problems the spell has brought up with the creation of this Pokégirl breed, the Magic Guild of Vale has refused to ban the Red Magic Spell of Zombie. They have cited that Zombie is a perfectly valid and safe spell, and that the circumstances which could create a Zombabe from it are rare. They go onto cite how many Pokégirls have been through similar, if not the same situations before, and they stayed permanently dead when something went wrong. This had led Vale's Magic Guild to conclude that since the outcome of Zombabe it really more of a rare quirk than any predestined outcome of the spell. They stand by their initial ruling that the spell Zombie is not an outright hazard, and will continue to remain on the list of viable and legal Red Magic Spells.  
Zombabes are illegal to own as even alone, they remain a Beta Level Threat and as numbers grow, can increase to an Omega Level state of Emergency. They do not respond to a Tamer and cannot be Tamed; they remain in a Feral state no matter what. Tamers caught trying to Tame a Zombabe are not only sick, sick, SICK fucks, but are also good as dead as the infection will spread from intercourse, leaving them to die in a most horrendous way as they've deserved.  
[Classified] While a scary concept to accept, there is a startlingly alarming bit of news and research that has slowly come to the fore. While more an exception than it is the rule, the fact remains that some Zombabes can LEARN! Thought to be a possible reemergence of vestigial memories, these Zombabes that exist long enough can learn to manipulate simple tools or even learn to try and escape a possible threat to their continued existence. One of the scariest learned tactics is the waiting game, where they try and blend in with their surroundings, silent and still, and wait for someone to walk by them before they pounce. While most disheartening, we can at least be thankful that the concept of a 'running' Zombabe is still only rumor and hearsay. [Classified]  
Mega-Zombie Poison - (ATK 25 + EFT) Exclusive to Zombabe. A superior version of Zombie Poison. If successful, the target is inflicted with the Zombie status. If not cured via a potion, (Esuna) within three hours, the target will transform into another Zombabe. Human females turn into Zombabes within a half-hour and males will die a slow and excruciating death that could take anywhere up to three days before they die.

John knew Cortana had prepared him ahead of time for this as he checked his guns and his refurbished armor. John then turned to both Cortana and Cal. "Cortana, get back into the ODST Ranged-ST equipment on (1). Cal, grab a M6C/SOCOM magnum and the SRS 99D-S2 AM sniper rifle. Your plasma weapons will be your last resort weapons since we can not have your combat abilities running out to soon."

John smiled under his helmet as Cortana rematerialized and headed off to a stash of ODST armor she stored in the new bridge. When she did store the armor when she was teaching all the other pokegirls they 'rescued', John was not even sure. Cal headed off to one of the three weapons locker that John installed a yesterday. He had always wondered why UNSC ship never installed weapon locker in their bridges when there was enough room for at least five or six of them. They only allowed sidearm and a team of marines outside of the bridge.

Shaking his head from musing, John started walking off to the hanger and talked in a strong commanding voice, "Let move out."

**xxxxxxxx…xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx…..xxxxxxxx-**

ST-space type-aka- Vacuum suit

**Finally, I got this chapter done. I know it has been two years since I last updated but real life is busy an I'm starting to wish I had the writing abilities of some of my favorite authors like Third Fang, Gabriel blessing and Freedom Guard. Anyways, I hope I can find more time to update this story since Halo 4 is about to come out. In fact, this story will go into Halo 4 as well as other crossovers into popular Halo crossovers (not story but ideas like Mass Effect, Star Wars and my personal favorite Stargate SGC). **

**I hope everyone like this chapter. It took me along while of doing self betaing. In fact, this chapter is a heck of a lot better then the original.**

**Signing out,  
**

**Dragonblade00  
**


End file.
